A container having a predetermined, lasting shape can be produced using a known process and known apparatus as described in German AS No. 2,255,869 and employing a calibration pin in the area of the head of the container.
It is also known to produce, fill and close a container in one work operation, using a heat-sealable plastic hose, wherein a rubber stopper is inserted in the bottom of the container in such a way that the stopper is surrounded by the material of the container only on its outer circumference, leaving the outside face of the stopper exposed, as a consequence of which the stopper can get dirty. The stopper is not inserted or seated in the container tightly enough, with the result that bacteria from the outside can grow into the container.
It is also known to produce a filled and closed container the head of which contains an inserted rubber stopper which is closed off completely from the outside by the container. However, that container is made of two parts which are joined together after the manufacture, filling and closing of the major, bulging body portion of the container with the head which receives the rubber stopper being welded to the closed, bulging portion of the container. In this arrangement, even when a breakable seal is used, the closed bulging portion of the container must be pierced by the injection needle during use which can result in cutting out a part of the material of the bulging portion of the container and clogging of the injection needle.